PROJECTSUMMARY/ABSTRACT TheWisconsinStateLaboratoryofHygiene(WSLH)isWisconsin'spublicandenvironmental healthlaboratory.AspartoftheUniversityofWisconsin?Madison,theWSLHiscommittedto exploringnewideaswhichbenefitthestate,thenationandtheworld.TheRadiochemistryUnit ofWSLHoffersawiderangeofradiologicaltestingservicestomaintainitstestingcapabilityand capacitytorapidlyandaccuratelyrespondtofoodemergenciesundertheFDAFERN RadiologicalCooperativeAgreementProgram.Instrumentationusedtosupportscreeningand confirmatorytestingunderthisprogramincludegammaandalphaspectrometers,gas proportionalcounters,andaliquidscintillationcounter.Acadreofscientistsisqualifiedto sustainapprovedFDAFERNCAPmethodologies.Thelabiscertifiedandroutinelyinspectedby theEnvironmentalProtectionAgencyandacompleteQualityAssuranceandQualityControl Programismaintained,assuringhighqualityresults. WSLHwillcontinuetouseFERNFDARadiologicalCooperativeAgreementfundingtostrengthen andimprovethelab'scapabilityandcapacitytorapidlyandaccuratelyidentifyradiological contaminantsinfoodandenvironmentalsamples.TheWSLHalsoaimstoimprovethelab's existingStrontium?90inmilkmethod,validateadditionalfoodmatriceswithexistingmethods anddevelopasoilfusionproceduretoenhanceitscapability.TheWSLHstaffwillattendand contributetoannualnetworkmeetingsandserveonFERNcommitteesandcontributeto specialprojectsofferedbytheFERNNPO.TheWSLHwillfurthermoremaintainFERN methodologiesandagreestoactivelyparticipateinproficiencytestingandexerciseofferings.In caseofalarge?scaleradiologicalevent,WSLHwillassisttheFDAandothernetworkpartners withperformingneededtestingandprovideelectronicdatareportingasdirectedbytheFERN NPO.TheWSLHseekstoprovidemethoddevelopmentandmethodvalidationforFERN methodologiesincollaborationwithnetworkpartners.